backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pablo Sanchez
Pablo Ramón Sanchez is a recurring playable character in the Backyard Sports series. He is often considered to be the best all-around athlete and teammate. He is known for his good sportsmanship and his natural ability to lead. Appearance 1997-2001 Pablo has a white shirt with a usually backwards snap-back cap. In its first iteration, it is yellow with a blue brim. 2002-2009 Pablo's hat's color has been changed to purple. 2010 Pablo's appearance changed drastically in the recent game Backyard Sports: Sandlot Sluggers. He wears a cubs hat and grew some hair on his head. Pablo looks more like a Latino kid in the new game. Present Pablo's hat is now red, and he has gotten a brown tan. He is featured on the new Backyard Sports website saying, "Cuz we're back!" Personality Pablo, unlike all the other players, speaks Spanish and is one of the best players in the league. In the games, holding down Shift Key while pressing his picture reveals that he speaks English, and only learned Spanish in school. He spoke less Spanish in the '07-'12 games, until the reboot starting with Backyard Sports Baseball 2015. He lives with his grandmother, who owns a parakeet and a bulldog, among other pets. Pablo is very loyal and hardworking when it comes to sports. He cares about his friends and teammates while he has fun playing sports. In Hand-Off, Pablo is also afraid of letting his teammates down if he didn't perform well enough for his teammates. He is also very good team player since he supports his friends/team players and is willing to play any position when he is needed (for example, standing in for Joey as quarterback). Pablo has leadership qualities much like Joey's but his leadership style is more relaxed rather than "bossy". In the Sandlot Sluggers and Rookie Rush games, he is the captain of the team called the Big City Bears and plays his home games at the "Sandlot" field. Pablo remains very active on Instagram. Skills Pablo has really good all-around stats and because of this he is a fan favorite. He has all the power needed to hit home runs at almost every at bat and has a good arm in football, and has one of the hardest shots in Backyard Hockey. He's also a speedy character making him a pro in more ways than one. Player Cards Baseball ('97)= Backyard Baseball (1997) Pablo does not speak any English, it seems. But he knows the language of baseball and knows it well. Simply put, this kid is good. Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '01 & '03= Backyard Baseball 2001 & Backyard Baseball 2003 Quien es mas macho? The secret's out on this superstar! Pablo Sanchez is living proof that size doesn't matter. This pint-sized player can steal bases like Lou Brock, catch balls in his mouth like Willie Mays, and hit homers like Reggie Jackson. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '05= Backyard Baseball 2005 Quien es mas macho? The secret's out on this superstar! Pablo Sanchez is living proof that size doesn't matter. This pint-sized player can steal bases like Lou Brock, catch balls in his mouth like Willie Mays, and hit homers like Reggie Jackson. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Soccer ('98)= Backyard Soccer (1998) You won't hear Pablo speak much English, but you may see him score a goal or two. He's a good setup man for his teammates, too. Skill Ratings |-|Football ('99) = They used to call this kid "The Secret Weapon." Well, we got news for ya: He ain't no secret anymore! This kid is the real deal. Skill Ratings |-|Football 2002 = Pablo is a kid with serious skills. He can run, he can pass, he can catch, and his super-low center of gravity makes him tough to tackle. Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Basketball ('01) = You can't call him the 'Secret Weapon' anymore. With his blinding speed, deft ballhandling, and deadly outside shooting, Pablo has made a name for himself. Just call him 'The Weapon' now. Shoots: Right Skill Ratings |-|Hockey ('02)= Backyard Hockey (2002) Once again, Pablo's unbeatable combination of speed, combination of speed, coordination and smarts put him at the top of any coach's wish list. Pablo is quite possibly the greatest Backyard athlete of all time. Skill Ratings |-|Backyard Sports: Rookie Rush= Backyard Sports: Rookie Rush Skill Ratings |-|Backyard Sports Baseball 2015= Backyard Sports Baseball 2015 Quien es mas macho? The secret is out on this pint-sized superstar. Pablo doesn't speak much English, but he knows the language of baseball. Simply put, this kid is really good. Skill Ratings Trivia * Pablo Sanchez doesn't speak English. ** Or so it seems. Pablo does actually have lines that reveal he speaks near-perfect English, mentioning he learned Spanish while in school. * In Backyard Skateboarding, Pablo mentions in Spanish he doesn't know why his nickname is "Secret Weapon". ** In an interview with the creators of Backyard Baseball, design lead Mark Peyser stated that Pablo's nickname was inspired by the 1976 film Bad News Bears. Pablo is short and unassuming with his pot belly, and at first glance doesn't seem to be much of a baseball player. Hence, he's the "Secret Weapon". However, once the skills of each player were revealed and it was apparent that Pablo's skills were no secret, Peyser commented, "OK, well, that whole secret thing was a dumb idea".https://www.theringer.com/features/2017/10/10/16451300/backyard-baseball-20-year-anniversary * During the 2007-2010 era, Pablo doesn't speak Spanish like he does in the classic era. He currently speaks Spanish again in the new games, starting with Backyard Sports Baseball 2015. * Pablo, Tony, and the Webber twins are the only four to appear in every game. References *Pablo Sanchez on the "Humongous Entertainment Wiki" *How 'Backyard Baseball' Became a Cult Classic Category:Backyard Kids Category:Backyard Sports Kids (1998-2010) Category:Males